Big Dreams
by Chloe101
Summary: Natalie Snyder, is a normal 16 year old. She's obsessed with the Dixie Chicks. The only problem she has, is with her parents. They never pay attention to her. Her brother, Luke Snyder, father's her? She also loves to sing. Will she make it to the big stag


Natalie Snyder sat in her room reading a book about poetry. Her mom bought the poetry book for her, back when she was in the 7th grade. Now she's 16 and a junior in High School. She gazed over the words "Roses are red and violets are blue." Not enough. She thought.

Natalie slammed the book down to the ground.

"I have to be a good writer, and if I want to accomplish that, I can't write poetry." Natalie said, as she made her bed up.

She turned her stereo on and put her favorite cd in. It was The Dixie Chicks Fly. She loved country music, but especially, she loved the Dixie Chicks. She was so happy that she had the same name as the lead singer Natalie Maines. Everything to Natalie revolved around The Dixie Chicks. Oh but there was something else. Natalie had a voice. She could sing great. She had always wanted to be a country music singer.

She started to sing the lyrics of Good Bye Earl.

"Mary Ann and Wanda were the best of friends, all through their high school days."

What a beautiful voice.

Her brother, Luke Snyder, knocked on the door, and walked in.

"You practicing to be on the Grand Ole' Opry again?" Luke asked.

Natalie blushed.

"Yep, I sure am. I'm gonna make it to the big time ya know. Gonna perform with The Dixie Chicks." Natalie said.

"Mom told me to come up here, and get you for dinner." Luke said.

Natalie sighed.

"I'm not that hungry. I'll eat later." Natalie said, as she turned off her stereo.

"Nat, if you don't eat, you'll get sick. Nobody wants a sick Country Music Singer." Luke said.

"I know, but if I don't eat, that means I won't gain weight, and that means, that I won't be fat." Natalie said.

"Well, it's not what's on the outside that counts; it's what's on the inside. Now come down, and eat dinner." Luke said.

Natalie was gonna fuss, but she decided not to, because she knew that if she did they would just fuss back.

At dinner, it was not much different that every night. Nobody said a word. And if they did, it was just to fuss about something.

Natalie's parents, Lily and Holden Snyder, were still not in love. Natalie wished that there was a way for her parents to get back together. Her brother, Luke, took the place of Holden. He's threatened to move off, and take Natalie with him.

"So Nat, what did you do at school today?" Luke blurted out.

He broke the silence.

"Umm.." she said shocked. "School stuff. Which I really hate, because I don't prefer going to school." Natalie said.

"Isn't Faith supposed to be coming over for dinner?" Lily asked.

"Well mom, if you would have been paying the least bit of attention, Faith moved out and went to college. I decided that I'd stay here and father Natalie, since you two don't have anything to do with her anymore." Luke said.

Lily sighed.

Holden just kept on eating.

"Would you two stop arguing? That's all everybody does around here. I might as well just move to Nashville by myself, and make it to the big time. Nobody else seems to care." Natalie said, as she stood up.

"See mom, this is why I always threaten you guys about moving. You two took care of me and Faith just fine, but when it comes to Natalie, you don't pay her a bit of attention." Luke said.

And there it went. Another argument. Something else to worry about all weekend.

Natalie just broke down crying.

All of a sudden Lucinda Walsh, Natalie, Luke, and Faith's grandmother walked in.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Lucinda asked, as she seen Natalie on the floor.

Natalie stopped crying momentarily.

"They won't stop fussing. That's all they ever do Grandma. They just won't stop." Natalie said.

"Grandma, could you take her for the night please. I'll have everything settled in the morning. I promise." Luke said.

Lucinda nodded.

"Fine. But you have to tell me everything tomorrow." Lucinda said.

"Mother." Lily said.

"Don't you mother me, Lily. I know how you and Holden are now. You two just better be thankful, that Luke hasn't adopted Natalie and moved out yet." Lucinda said.

"That's enough Grandma. I'll see you in the morning." Luke said.


End file.
